Various golf bag stands exist with some type of structure that will open and close when the bag is put down or raised. None, however, appear to have a simple disabling feature to make them inoperative when their function is not wanted.
Yim U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,682 discloses a form of golf bag stand that can be disabled, but it requires the use of a fixed center shaft mounted to the bag along the length of the bag. This shaft, however, adds unnecessary weight and expense to the stand.